Level 497/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = 496/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 498/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *Many more special candies must be collected in fewer moves compared to its counterpart in Reality. *Moon struck removes two colours, occurs five times and each lasting five moves except for the last moon struck, making it easier to create special candies. *Like its counterpart in Reality, the wrapped candies at the lower corners require colour bombs or special candy combinations to activate them during regular moves. Moon struck can remove those wrapped candies. However, it can cause the unused colour bombs to slide to those squares and render them almost useless (they can be activated by special candy combinations). *The moon scale is stable. *The order is worth 30,000 points 30 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 30,000 points, which is more than the one star target score. Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. *'4th Start:' moves left. *'4th End:' moves left. *'5th Start:' moves left. *'5th End:' moves left. Stars Strategy *Destroy the icings to increase available space. *Use the special candies in the marmalade to your advantage. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours will cause many moves to be spent creating the special candies required during regular moves. However, this point is less critical due to the huge amount of moves, low two and three star target scores and moon strucks. *The order is worth 30,000 points. Hence, an additional 25,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though there are 5 fewer moves, the moon strucks make it easier to earn two and three stars. *The two layer icings are the only problem because they reduce available. Since it only takes five moves to fill up the moon scale, they are not a threat. *Once the two layer icings are cleared, it is much easier to create special candies. *Moon struck removes candies matching both the colours on the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs five times The fifth moon struck starts at move 0 which means that there are only twenty effective moon struck moves.. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once each moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned points equal to or over the three star target score by the end of the third moon struck. Notes Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 497 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Sprinkle Springs levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with five moon strucks Category:Orders that require special candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Easy levels